blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Breeze that Glides Through Summer 🦄
Appearance Breeze that Glides Through Summer is a sleek golden brown she-cat with striking green eyes and a cream underbelly. Her pelt is one of a Bengal, like Leopardstar. Personality She is a bubbly, friendly, caring, and hyper cat that loves everything about BlogClan. Breeze likes to talk a lot about random things like sushi and pineapples. She's a really serious fangirl of the Lunar Chronicles, Teen Titans, Harry Potter, Septimus Heap, and more! Sometimes Breeze enjoys being mysterious, using exclamation points and... EMOJIS! Breeze that Glides Through Summer tries her best at actually writing or drawing something, but she usually forgets about it or decides not to do it because she's feeling lazy. She is rarely ever cranky and usually in a good mood! Quotes (More coming soon...) "HEY GUYS!" "SOOOOOUUUUUUPPPPPP!" "*insert random emoji*" "PIE IS A PIE WHICH IS A PIE ALSO KNOWN AS A PIE OR A PIE AND EVEN A PIE!"-Breezey on BlogClan LC "I'M IN LOVE WITH THEO JAMES!" "HOW FAB!" "COOL/OTHER ADJECTIVE!!!" "*insert sentence and exclamation points*" "*insert random statement*" "OOH..." (About Sprucepaw) "I WILL HUNT HIM DOWN! WAIT HE'S IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME xD" "AW BYE ________ <3 <3 GOOD NIGHT AND SWEET DREAMS!" "HEYO" " *THROWS BELLY BEANS* " "HIIIIIIIIIIIIII" "YIPPERDOODLESSSS" "DEAD ARE PINEAPPLES" **Note that these are all usually on LC! :D Friends She considers herself to be friends with most people on the blog, such as Wavey, Sunny, Icy, Frost, Goldie, Owl, Stoat, Flo, Map, Wollow, Lup, Foxo, Steppy, Sunny, Frosty, Laurel, Russet, and more! (Feel free to add yourself to the list if you'd like! :D ) History Breeze has usually been active as much as she can for the 10 months she's been on Blogclan. She tries to comment everywhere, which is weird. Her favorite parts are the fangirling page(or Fandom page), Fan Names, Generators, FFs, and the Tavern. Right now she's trying to comment and go on the chat every day. Trivia * Breeze that Glides Through Summer's actual name is... Summer! * She really loves to swim, but her favorite Clan isn't RiverClan. * Her favorite color is probably mint green. * Breeze is a complete oddball about Zodiac signs. * Also, she's a bookhead for classics. * Breeze that Glides Through Summer will change her name based on the season. * Breeze actually looks like her fursona in real life. * Sadly, Breeze that Glides Through Summer has no pets. * She likes making up nicknames for people-but don't worry she most likely hasn't called you it(yet). * She's a Girl Scout Senior! * Breeze that Glides Through Summer is obsessed with pie and is a pie flavored pie. (DON'T EAT ME SUNNY! �� JK. BUT STILL YOU MUST BOW DOWN TO THE PIE FLAVORED PIE.) * Her wiki user name is Summerbreezey22 in case you would like to stalk her. * Her birthday is January 22nd. * She is obsessed with the Divergent series now! * Her celebrity crush is Theo James(*wink wink*). * Due to her laziness, she often uses all caps on LC. * She enjoys being random! * She is a proud chicken in Truth or Dare! * Breezey's a cheerleader. * Breeze that Glides Through Summer is not a tech whiz. * She is in love with playing her flute, violin, and piano! * Breezey can usually be found on Wiki Chat late at night! * She is obsessed with Rachel Platten's music. * Breezey is part of many Secret Clans. * She is shipped with cantaloupe. * Breeze that Glides Through Summer has two alter egos-Pienelope and Elder Breezey! * She has obsessions with office supplies! * Breezey is extremely indecisive. Siggies Like how a single word can make a heart open... 28:48, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Category:She-cat Category:Warrior